This invention relates to the preservation by cold of human beings or animals. It relates more particularly to a hibernator especially suited to keeping under permanent refrigeration a cadaver placed in a predetermined position and visible from the outside.
Numerous processes and devices have already been described and used for preserving organs under hypothermia and for storing refrigerated foods and meats. Various systems have also been recommended making it possible to cool mortuary tables of human beings and coffinlike containers intended to be shipped to successive places and/or stored for a predetermined period before final burial.
However, until now there apparently has been no concern about the problem of showing a cadaver and permanently preserving it in a public or private place. For example, it might be desired to have near or in the context of its environment during life an animal that was particularly dear and which it would be desirable to view permanently in a preferred position or attitude.